


Caught (will be reworked soon)

by UselessTwinks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare because i'm soft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Finger Sucking, I say pussy but i don't mean an actual pussy, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTwinks/pseuds/UselessTwinks
Summary: Johnny joins in the fun.





	Caught (will be reworked soon)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be fixing this up soon.

"Mark! Mark, please! Faster!" Donghyuck's whines could be heard throughout throughout the entire dorm. Hyuck was far too loud in bed for them to fuck while the hyung's were home, so when Mark found out everyone would be out, be immediately cancelled his plans with Johnny. 

"We can try the new restaurant later, hyung, when I feel better. Or you could take ten?" 

It was worth it though. Having his precious duckie under him, being able to hear his loud moans and cry's. To hear him beg for more. The sounds were intoxicating.

They were lost in the pleasure of each other's bodies. Donghyuck's eyes closed shut as he was pounded into. More. He wanted more.

"Mark, please! Faster! Harder!" Donghyuck's whines and pleads for more rung through the air. Mark's hot breath against Hyuck's neck as he threw his head back in impatience. He wanted more. 

"Ma- Mark please!" Donghyuck begged, "please m-more!"

"Yeah, come on Mark. Give him what he wants." Their bodies immediately froze and they quickly separated. "Johnny hyung!" Mark started, "I-I, it's not what it looks like!" 

"Oh yeah?" Johnny's lips beginning to tilt up slightly, looking towards the two on the bed. "What is it then? Cus it sure does look like you not giving our little Hyuckie what he wants." 

"I- wha-" Mark stuttered out, face red. Johnny tilted his head a bit, looking towards the other, still spread out on the bed. Cheeks red and eyes watery.

"Hyuck," Johnny softly let out, pausing to shut the bedroom door before continuing. " Baby, look at me. Tell Mark exactly what you want." 

"I- I want..." Donghyuck's eyes squeeze shut, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Come on baby, you're doing so good... What do you want?" Johnny softly pushed a stunned Mark onto the bed, climbing on himself and going straight towards Donghyuck's, fingers running through the boys hair.

"I want Mark to touch me, please." Hyuck softly panted out, eyes opening slightly to look at Johnny. 

"Mark come here." Johnny's hand held onto Mark's, guiding it back towards Donghyuck's waiting body. "Where do you want him to touch baby?" 

"M-my pussy please." Donghyuck's legs started to spread. His hands going to each ass cheek and spreading, showing off his twitching hole.

Mark was stunned, his body frozen in shock. He stared at Donghyuck, heat was pooling in his stomach as he looked to the deliciously sinful sight. Eyes darkening slightly, he licked his lips and moved to touch the pretty pussy in front of him but was stopping the male besides him. 

"You look so pretty baby. What a good boy, spreading yourself out for Mark." Johnny's face was twisted into a small smirk, eyes shifting to Mark as he spoke. "Don't you think so?" 

"Go ahead Mark play with his pretty pussy." 

It felt like Mark wasn't in control of his own body. One minute he was sitting back looking at the boy in front of him, and the next, he has 2 fingers pistoning in and out of his fluttering hole. Donghyuck's cry's were loud. His head thrown back in pleasure as he begged for more. 

"Yes just like that Mark. You're such a good boy for me, huh? Look at him. Doesn't he look so pretty hanging off your fingers?" Johnny's words were filthy. A third finger was slipped in.

"Yes, please! So pretty, I'm your pretty baby. Want you so bad!" 

And another.

"Look at him Mark, look at what you did to him. I think he's ready now, don't you? Put your fat cock in him." 

Mark pulled his fingers out, shoving them down Donghyuck's throat as he thrusted in to his tight heat. He could feel the vibrations against his fingers as he slammed into Hyuck. Feeling the hot pussy clenching around his cock. Johnny's hands on his waist, guiding him.

Drool dripping out around Mark's fingers and down the tan boys face. Donghyuck's eye's rolling back as he was fucked silly, his body going numb as he was being used.

It didn't take long for Mark to reach his high, hips stuttering as he drove his cock into Hyuck. His face scrunched, pushing in one last time, making sure to hit the other boy's prostate head on, and cumming deep inside.

"Look at you guys... My good boys." Johnny muttered. He looked down at the mess that was made, Mark's cum slowly dripped out of donghyuck's hole while the own boys front was covered in his own. Mark's body dropped down next to Hyuck's, both of their eyes closing shut as they cuddled together. 

Johnny smiled softly, giving them each a light kiss on the forehead. He slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom, checking the dorm as he went to make sure nobody else had come home. He lazily grabbed a wash cloth, dipping it into warm water, and walked back to them room. 

Both boys were asleep, content smiles on their faces. Johnny quickly wiped them both down, paying extra care to Donghyuck's abused hole, before getting up to leave. As his fingers touched the door knob a soft voice called out. 

"You're not going to come cuddle? There's extra space." Johnny paused, turning back to look at the two who were looking right back. Droopy eyes soft and full of love.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this at 3 am and none of it is edited or checked, but I hope it was somewhat decent. Feedback is appreciated 💓 💕


End file.
